A wind power generator is a device for converting wind power into electric energy, which mainly includes a generator, blades and other components. In the conventional technology, a wind power generator with a permanent magnet synchronous motor is generally used. The wind power generator is generally used outdoors, the natural environment is harsh, and a permanent magnet of the generator cannot stand high temperature, therefore cooling of the generator becomes especially important. In order to cool the generator and reduce cost, air cooling is generally adopted in the conventional technology, that is, air in the natural environment is introduced into an air gap between a stator and a rotor of the generator to perform heat exchange, thus achieving cooling.
However, air in the natural environment generally contains a lot of water vapor, sand dust and other impurities, which is actually a multi-phase flow formed by the mixing of air, liquid and solid. For example, the multi-phase flow is formed by multiple types of substances, such as air, water vapor, rain snow, salt mist, dust and floccules. The water and salt contained in the multi-phase flow may damage a magnetic pole of the generator and even result in irreversible demagnetization, and may also damage the insulation mechanism of the generator. Solid phase substances such as dust contained in the multi-phase flow may cause the generator to be worn after entering the generator, thereby normal use of the generator and reducing a service life of the generator is adversely affected.
Therefore, a technical problem urgently to be solved by those skilled in the art presently is to design a wind power generator system, in which the generator is protected while air cooling is performed to maintain and improve the insulation performance of the generator and reduce wearing of the generator.
In addition, a technical problem also urgently to be solved by those skilled in the art presently is to design a fluid cooling device, such that air cooling is performed on an overheated cavity of a power equipment and the power equipment is prevented from being damaged by the impurities contained in an upwind direction flow.